Orange Morning
by J-to
Summary: Repost of old story under new name. RaeBB fluff. Wherein Raven comes to wake BB up for breakfast


**Author's Note: ** I liiiiiive! No seriously. This is my first fanfic in over a year, let alone a Teen Titans fic. The story is rather long and boring, but basically is this: before I could finish writing chapter 6 of "Let it Snow", I went home for winter break (this was LAST Christmas), so had no access to my computer or what I had already written. Over the interim, season 2 of TT started, I lost interest (moved on to other strange fictional obsessions), I lost my story notes for "Let it Snow", and then my computer crashed and I had to reformat my hard-drive, losing what I had of Chapter 6 (which was pretty good, IMHO). I tried to write it over two times, both with unsatisfactory results.

Now I have seen most of TT season 3 (which rocks!), and am feeling uber inspired (see below). So yay! I bring you this fluffy songfic first, which begged loudly to be written, before getting back to work on serious business.

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans belong to some very lucky people in California, who will hopefully see fit to bring us a season 5. The song contained herein is "Orange Noel", by Akino Arai, the lyrics to which can be found here: (and the translation is obviously belonging to the translators, listed on the above link)

* * *

**Orange Morning**

"Watashi no heya wa mori ni niteru no yo

Sonna uta ga kakaru rajio..."

"Ungh..." Beast Boy rolled onto his side and batted absently at the clock radio until he'd managed to smack the snooze button and successfully silence its sound. His whole body ached when he moved, as if every muscle had been ruthlessly stretched and used to its absolute maximum. 'Just a few more minutes,' he thought, burying himself once again in the deep green darkness of his blankets.

_My room looks like a forest, you know_

_So goes the song playing on the radio_

_One orange for your mouth_

_In place of an apology, I sing..._

There was a light tapping noise on the door and he could hear it being pushed open across the carpet. "Hey," came the low throaty voice he knew so well. "You'd better get downstairs and do something about breakfast before Cyborg clogs everyone's arteries with eight pounds of bacon." He could almost hear the smirk in her voice as he poked his head around the covers.

Raven was standing just within the threshold of the door, holding her usual large mug of steaming tea in one hand and a large orange in the other. As he blinked, blurry eyes clearing quickly, the contrast between the bright sunny color of the orange and the black of Raven's leotard and half flung-on cloak and her pale white skin registered vaguely in the green changeling's mind. He rolled dramatically onto his back, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Oh well... they'll have to fend for themselves. I don't think I have the strength to make it." He finished off with a comically long sigh, before closing his eyes again, waiting to hear the sound of the door closing and Raven's retreating footsteps.

_You always seem to come wandering in_

_Through a pale blue door_

_The one who needs you very much_

_In reality... is me_

Instead however, he felt the edge of the bed sink down by his shoulder as Raven helped herself to the only spot of the bed that wasn't covered in stray clothing or other debris. Beast Boy tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat and a half and then sped up, and instead simply opened his eyes again and rolled back over on to his side, where he found she was very close indeed.

Dangerously close.

Dark Purple eyes surveyed the disaster area that was his room, then glanced back at the green face of her companion, placing the orange down on the bed. It rolled back towards her thigh, and Raven looked down at it. Following her gaze, Beast Boy also looked at it quizzically. "What's with the orange? Worried about Vitamin C deficiency?"

Half a smile played at pale pink lips as Raven lightly touched the textured rind. "Or scurvy..." she wryly joked, taking a sip of her tea.

He chuckled, sitting up to lean on one elbow as he got a brief mental image of the Titans dressed up as pirates. He studied her profile, as they sat in companionable silence, when it occurred to him that they might be having one of those "moments" she had been talking about. She said nothing, but continued absently playing with the orange at her side and sipping her tea.

_A morning of slanted blinds_

_Stay by my side_

_Because I will pour you some tea at the fountain in this forest_

"So...," Had she really just come about breakfast? Why was she still here? Was there something else on her mind? Did she have any idea how extremely pretty she was with the silvery mid-morning light that was creeping through the blinds glinting across the purple of her short hair? She turned her head to look at him, eyebrow raised, violet eyes waiting expectantly for him to finish his sentence. An indeterminable question was also in her gaze, Beast Boy understood on a subliminal level.

"So... are you gonna eat that?" 'Excellent, Beast Boy,' he mentally berated himself. Every time they were 'having a moment'; he somehow managed to ruin it. As if it scared him. Instead of Raven heaving a frustrated sigh, or chucking the orange at his head and then stomping out of the room, as he prepared himself for, she picked up the orange in her free hand and rolled it around in her palm, as if very carefully contemplating the answer to his question.

Her next move would shock even Raven herself, unbeknownst to Beast Boy. She placed the mug of tea carefully on the ground, making sure not to kick it over with her feet. Then, still holding the orange in her left hand, she leaned towards him on the bed until their faces were about a foot apart. She held the orange in front of his face, and with a smirk that was all coy and cool and Raven, said "Do you want it?"

Beast Boy wasn't known for his mental prowess, but he knew a challenge when he saw one. Instead of taking the orange from her uplifted hand, he wrapped his fingers around her slim wrist. For a brief moment, they sat this way, studying each others' faces; Raven's seductively arched eyebrow being matched by the other now in what could only be described as breathless surprise, while Beast Boy's thick brows furrowed together in concentration, as if a single breath would spoil the delicate balance he had created.

With a wide cocky grin, he threw caution to the wind and pulled Raven up the remaining distance so that she was partially lying on top of him, and their faces were mere centimeters apart. In the clamor her foot tipped over the mug of tea onto the floor, and the orange rolled out of her hand, bouncing into the folds of the forest green duvet.

_We will rescue_

_Our hopes_

_In the cruel and gentle forest_

Vaguely Beast Boy wondered if his door was still open, and what anyone who might happen to walk by might happen to think of him and Raven in this compromising position. 'Which is about to become much more compromising' he thought, as he cupped his hand to her cheek, tracing the bone with his thumb. Her eyes slid closed, and her lips gently parted and he closed his as well as he leaned in to meet to lips of the girl now securely resting in his arms.

This first kiss was sweet and gentle, and he quickly broke it off to press short kisses on the side of the dark girl's mouth, up to her closed eyelids, finally coming to rest on her forehead as she rested her chin in the curve of his clavicle. He moved the hand that had been resting on her cheek up to play idly in her purple tresses.

Raven inhaled deeply and then lifted herself away from the embrace.

_One orange for your mouth_

_It is like a silly incantation_

She broke his questioning gaze to again pick up the orange from his side and propped herself up on his chest as she began to peel it with her perfectly manicured fingernails. He breathed heavily from the pressure of her weight against him as he watched her separate the fruit into sections. She ate the first wedge, chewing slowly, as if really contemplating its flavor. She picked out a second wedge and then offered it to him, holding it between her forefinger and thumb. As he accepted it, Raven's well-read mind slipped back to Milton-esque thoughts of forbidden fruits and enchanted gardens.

The green shapeshifter was scarcely done swallowing the orange slice, when, without warning, Raven pulled him firmly to her once more, and kissed him firmly. This kiss was longer, and deeper than the first, less gentle and more desperately passionate. He could taste the tang citrus in her mouth, and idly thought this was the best kind of breakfast he'd had in a while.

The two finished off the orange and drifted in and out of lazy slumber in each other's arms. They continued in this way for some time, until morning light faded into afternoon heat and all thoughts of going downstairs until much much later had been forgotten. Raven snuggled under Beast Boy's chin as she wondered about the tea she'd spilled earlier, before finally deciding with heavy eyelids that the room was such a disaster anyway nobody would notice.

_My room looks like a forest_

_You can see birds_

_

* * *

_

**  
**


End file.
